Lyn/Supports
With Eliwood C Support *'Lyn:' Eliwood! *'Eliwood:' Lyndis? Something the matter? *'Lyn:' I was watching your swordplay just now. You’re quite good. I had no idea you could handle a sword so well. *'Eliwood:' I’ve had my share of practice. Just... I’m not sure how well it will serve me in real battle. *'Lyn:' Where did you learn that style? *'Eliwood:' My father taught me the basics. Then, I received some instruction from Marcus. I spar once every two months with Hector, too. *'Lyn:' Sparring, huh? Interested in a new partner? *'Eliwood:' Who, you? I don’t have a problem with that. *'Lyn:' Just so long as you don’t go easy on me. I’m very serious when I spar. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt. *'Eliwood:' Of course, I understand. I’ll be ready. B Support *'Lyn:' Eliwood, you’re well informed about the other lords of Lycia, are you not? Are there any lordlings close to my age, besides you and Hector? *'Eliwood:' Of course. There’s quite a few. *'Lyn:' Then, some are women, I take it? If they enjoyed swordplay as much as I do, we’d become fast friends. What do you think? Know anyone? *'Eliwood:' Hmm... Let me see... *'Lyn:' Someone skilled in the spear, or axe, or bow would be fine, too, of course. *'Eliwood:' I don’t know any ladies skilled in the martial arts. Most of them never leave the castle, for that matter. The only time I see them are at the banquets and such. *'Lyn:' Banquets... I see. Those are no place for someone from the plains, like me. Oh well... Chancellor Reissmann tells me I need to learn manners. I have to attend all these affairs in place of my ill grandfather, you see. The chancellor doesn’t think I act enough like a lady of Caelin. That’s why I was hoping to find a lady that could teach me. *'Eliwood:' You’ve got your work cut out for you. *'Lyn:' Say, could you teach me, Eliwood? Teach me how to act like a lady! *'Eliwood:' You think I know!? *'Lyn:' ...No, I guess you wouldn’t. Ahhh... My grandfather must be vexed to have me as a grandchild. My late mother was gentle, well mannered, and beautiful... *'Eliwood:' Well, you’re beautiful, Lyndis. *'Lyn:' Wha--? E-Eliwood! What did you--? *'Eliwood:' Yeah, when we were sparring this last time, I was thinking... The way you move, so like the wind. It was like watching a beautiful dance. *'Lyn:' Oh! My swordplay is beautiful... Right, you have leave to say that. A Support *'Lyn:' Say, Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Ah, Lyndis! You’ve gotten much better since our last match. I’ll have to do my best not to fall behind! *'Lyn:' Yes, well... about sparring... I was wondering if you might not teach me something else? *'Eliwood:' Something else? *'Lyn:' Yes, well, you know! Even if you can’t teach me about being a lady, there is much to learn... *'Eliwood:' Manners and such? That is fine by me, but I think you’re worrying too much. You should relax, take it in stride. *'Lyn:' Yes, but I have so far to go! I’m not like a lady at all. My grandfather took me in, a mixed-blood child, but I fear the other nobles of Lycia will not be so accepting. I do not want the Sacae blood in my veins to bring my grandfather shame. *'Eliwood:' Hmph. You sound shy—Nothing like the Lyndis I know! *'Lyn:' What? *'Eliwood:' When I first saw you in Khathelet, I thought, what strength she has in her eyes, that woman. I seem to remember, Lyndis, back then, you didn’t know what to think about your noble Lycian blood, but the Sacae blood in you... for that you had nothing but the purest pride. Remember how you felt. You don’t have to be like anyone else, Lyndis. *'Lyn:' ... ... Yes...you’re right. I guess... I guess I lost myself. Thank you, Eliwood. I feel better, somewhat. *'Eliwood:' No need to thank me. *'Lyn:' When I was on the plains, I used to despise the nobility. But I’ve changed. I think it happened a year ago, when I met you. You... you believed in me. You helped me. *'Eliwood:' Hey, I wouldn’t have made it this far without your help, too. You are my good friend. This is what friends do! Now, shall we? *'Lyn:' Let’s go! With Hector C Support *'Lyn:' Hector, got a moment? *'Hector:' What’s up? *'Lyn:' Something I heard from Eliwood... You spar with him pretty regularly, right? *'Hector:' Yup. What of it? *'Lyn:' I was wondering whether you’d spar with me, too? *'Hector:' You? I recommend against it. I wouldn’t want to leave a scar on a little one like you. *'Lyn:' Hey! Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I’m weak! *'Hector:' Nah, this isn’t about being a man or a woman. Just... my armor’s heavy riding armor, see? A swordsman such as yourself wouldn’t stand a chance. *'Lyn:' My! I see. I get it. So you’ve judged my strength already, then. *'Hector:' That’s not what I’m saying! Oswin once taught me during training a long time ago: Heavy cavalry and swordsmen are like water and...Hey... what’s with the glare? *'Lyn:' Hector! I challenge you! You’ll see... You take back those words! *'Hector:' Whoa... B Support *'Hector:' Lyn. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Hector:' Lyn! *'Lyn:' What? *'Hector:' I... I, um... I thought it would be disrespectful to hold back, you see... So I went full force, I did. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Hector:' But I gotta admit, I was surprised. Your sword arm, it’s... You’re stronger than I thought. *'Lyn:' Why, thank you, Hector. For me, losing to you was a good lesson in my limits. *'Hector:' ...Um, are you listening to me? *'Lyn:' I’m busy right now. I’m learning some new lunge and thrust patterns. *'Hector:' Yeah, I thought you were standing different. What is that lunge used for? *'Lyn:' They say it’s good against axemen in heavy armor. *'Hector:' Wait, that’s me! You got something personal against me, Lyn? We’re friends, right? *'Lyn:' Of course we are. But this... this is about me, my limits. I can’t be a burden to either you or Eliwood right now. I can fight. And I will get stronger. *'Hector:' Lyn... A Support *'Hector:' Lyn. *'Lyn:' Hector... *'Hector:' Say, Lyn... You remember when we first met? *'Lyn:' I do, I remember it well. It was when Caelin Castle was taken by Lord Laus. My grandfather had been taken prisoner. And you and Eliwood came to the rescue. Then, together, we fought the armies of Laus. *'Hector:' Lyn. Why are we together now? *'Lyn:' Well... *'Hector:' Because we’re friends, right? Say if you were much stronger than I was... Would that make me useless to you? *'Lyn:' No... Of course not. *'Hector:' Fighting isn’t everything on this journey, you know. If fighting was everything, what use would we have of Merlinus? *'Lyn:' Well, I suppose... *'Hector:' You are strong. I can vouch for that. Just, I was stronger. *'Lyn:' Hah! *'Hector:' W-What!? *'Lyn:' You’re too much—Saying that kind of things with a straight face. *'Hector:' You gotta problem with my face? I’ve just gotta be me, you know... *'Lyn:' Yes, I know. ...Thanks. I didn’t think you cared so much about how I felt. Or is Hector gentler at heart than Hector looks? You’ve certainly done much for my courage today. *'Hector:' Hmph... I’m not this way to just anyone, you know... *'Lyn:' What? *'Hector:' A-Ah! The enemy! Let’s go, Lyn! Don’t lag behind! *'Lyn:' What! W-Wait up! With Florina C Support *'Lyn:' Florina! Are you well? *'Florina:' Lady Lyndis! I'm well, thank you. *'Lyn:' Good, I was worried—But don't go out alone if you can. You never know where archers might be lurking. *'Florina:' Yes. *'Lyn:' Are you carrying enough healing salve? Your weapons—are they all in order? *'Florina:' Eh? Well... Let's see... A vulnerary... And, um... My lance is here... And...eh? *'Lyn:' It's all right, Florina. Take your time. I'm here should anything happen. *'Florina:' But, Lady Lyndis... It should be the other way around! I'm here to protect you... *'Lyn:' Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Didn't I always look out for you back on the plains? Remember? *'Florina:' Of course, but... *'Lyn:' No buts! Let's head out, Florina. *'Florina:' Ah...! Lady Lyndis! B Support *'Florina:' Ayaa! *'Lyn:' Florina!? What is it? I heard a scream... *'Florina:' I'm sorry! A bee was chasing me—I couldn't help it! *'Lyn:' Really... You gave me quite a scare! But...that reminds me of that time. Remember, Florina? When we first met... *'Florina:' Oh, not that... *'Lyn:' I was out hunting when I saw a pegasus wandering about... When I went to see what was going on, I saw you hanging on to that tree branch... *'Florina:' W-Well, what was I supposed to do? All those bees came flying out at me! I was so frightened... *'Lyn:' I remember you were crying because you couldn't get down. I couldn't believe that you, a little girl, were a pegasus knight! *'Florina:' Please, don't tell that story any more, it's so embarrassing... You know how dishonorable it is to fall from your pegasus. *'Lyn:' Hee hee, don't worry, I won't tell a soul. It will always be our little secret, all right? *'Florina:' All right, but that better be a promise! *'Lyn:' Those were the days, though! You and me, riding on the plains, the wind blowing across the grass.... *'Florina:' Lady Lyndis? A Support *'Lyn:' Phew... *'Florina:' Lady Lyndis? Are...Are you all right? *'Lyn:' Ah, Florina. *'Florina:' Is something the matter? Might...I be of some help? *'Lyn:' ... ...Thanks. But it's really nothing. It can't be fixed, anyway. *'Florina:' ...Is it the plains? *'Lyn:' What? *'Florina:' Please, don't hide it even from me! You want to return to the plains, don't you, Lyn? I know how you used to leave the castle and gaze out from the hill at Caelin. *'Lyn:' It's just... It doesn't seem fair. I know... With my grandfather in his condition, I'm the only one to watch over the castle... *'Florina:' You shouldn't force yourself, though. I'm sure that Lord Hausen would understand... Living on the plains just seems right for you, Lyn. *'Lyn:' Florina... Hmm, guess what? You stopped calling me "Lyndis"... And you're speaking much more frankly now. *'Florina:' Ah! I-I apologize! I'm such a scatterbrain, I... *'Lyn:' Please, Florina—Don't... I, too, thought it was the way we had to be with each other. But I was wrong—I can't take it anymore. I've been so lonely all this time. Leaving the plains... And you, my best friend treating me like a noble stranger. What does rank and birth have to do with anything? I'm still myself, and you're still you! Please, talk to me normally, like you always used to. *'Florina:' Lyndis...Lyn... I...I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way... *'Lyn:' I do, and someday when I return to the plains... Come with me, won't you? I may not be able to pay you like I do now... But I would like you with me, Florina, as a friend. *'Florina:' Yes. That would be nice. Let's stick together, no matter what happens. Now...and always. With Rath C Support *'Lyn:' Rath! *'Rath:' Ah...Lyn. *'Lyn:' Thank you, Rath. You've saved me again. *'Rath:' I need no thanks from a fellow plainsdweller. *'Lyn:' Actually... There's something that I've always wanted to ask you. *'Rath:' What's that? *'Lyn:' Are all Kutolah men so...so quiet? My father and the other Lorca men didn't talk much, but they were gossiping magpies compared to you. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' And you never smile, either. Why? Are...Are you mad because I dragged you here...into this? ...Are you angry with me? Because if you are... *'Rath:' I'm not angry. *'Lyn:' But you don't talk? *'Rath:' There's no need. *'Lyn:' ... ...Oh. B Support *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' What's wrong, Lyn? *'Lyn:' What? Oh, nothing... *'Rath:' The battlefield is no place for daydreaming. ... ...You'll get killed. *'Lyn:' I, um, yes. I'm sorry. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' I was thinking of my grandfather... He was still...asleep... when I left Caelin. Just when it seemed he was getting better... Why... Why must these things happen to me? ...I don't want to lose him. Not...another one. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' Well. Enough of dark thoughts! Why...Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Rath? The Kutolah tribe is quite large, is it not? Is it true that you have no enemies, for all fear your leader, the Silver Wolf? *'Rath:' Can't say. *'Lyn:' Pardon? *'Rath:' I left Kutolah before I was old enough to understand such things. For fifteen years now, I've traveled by myself. *'Lyn:' Why leave your tribe? *'Rath:' ... ... A Support *'Lyn:' Rath... Tell me the rest of your story, please. Why did you have to leave the tribe? *'Rath:' ...The tribe diviner saw a bad omen in the stars. As...the chieftain's son, I had to leave to prevent disaster. *'Lyn:' What disaster? *'Rath:' Can't say. ...But the diviner did tell me I would know when the time came. He said I was born into this land to stop the burning... A dark flame, consuming all. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' At the time I was less than four, without even the means to survive. I wandered, not knowing right from left, ...The people of other tribes laughed and ridiculed me. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' I do not feel the loneliness now as I did then... but sometimes, I remember. I have never felt so alone. *'Lyn:' I see... That makes sense. When I first met you, I felt like we had something in common... Maybe it was because we shared the experience of being alone. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' Lyn... *'Lyn:' Yes? *'Rath:' You sure it's all right for you to be here? The battle's not over. *'Lyn:' You're right... But... I don't feel I can leave you. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' When I'm with you, I feel safe. I can sense your... strength. *'Rath:' Lyn... *'Lyn:' Please, Rath. Let me stay here, just for a while. *'Rath:' ...Fine. As you wish. With Kent C Support *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis, how fare you? *'Lyn:' Kent! I'm glad to see you here. But, I'm fine. Did you doubt my abilities? *'Kent:' Of course not, Lady Lyndis, you know me better than that. Still, one can never tell what will happen on the battlefield. Please, take good care of yourself. *'Lyn:' Thank you, Kent. It's nice to know you're always looking out for me. *'Kent:' But of course. I am the lady Lyndis's servant. It is my duty. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis? *'Lyn:' Nothing, nothing. Let us go, Kent. *'Kent:' Milady. B Support *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' Kent... *'Kent:' Is something the matter, Lady Lyndis? Your sword seems unsteady. Does something trouble you? *'Lyn:' You know me too well. Have you been watching me all this time? *'Kent:' Yes... I apologize for my imprudence. Still... How could I stand before Lord Hausen should anything befall Lady Lyndis? *'Lyn:' Kent... Just because my grandfather is who he is, doesn't mean you should worry about me overmuch. I can do just fine on my own. Like I did on the plains... *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis... Forgive me for saying this, but you are not your usual self. Whatever is wrong? *'Lyn:' It's... nothing, really. *'Kent:' Might there be some way I can be of assistance? *'Lyn:' Kent. *'Kent:' M'lady? *'Lyn:' Why do you stay with me, by my side? Is it because I am granddaughter to the lord of Caelin Castle? *'Kent:' ...Lady Lyndis? *'Lyn:' You are... I am... I'm sorry. Please, forget what I said. *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis... A Support *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' K-Kent? *'Kent:' There is something about which I must speak to you. If I may... *'Lyn:' I really should be going... *'Kent:' Please, listen! *'Lyn:' K-Kent! Unhand me! *'Kent:' I am sorry, but I cannot. If I let go your hand now, I would regret it for the rest of my life. *'Lyn:' What...? *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis. I would like to answer your question of the other day. *'Lyn:' ... *'Kent:' I am here for you. Even were I not a knight, even were you not my lady. My heart would not change. *'Lyn:' Kent... *'Kent:' So, I hope that you will forgive me, should I continue to stay by your side. *'Lyn:' Yes, of course. And not as Lyndis, but as Lyn. Yes, Kent, stay by my side, always... With Wil C Support *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis, are you all right? *'Lyn:' Wil? You surprised me! What's the matter? *'Wil:' I, too, am one of the knights of Caelin, you see... As such, I must protect you as well as I can. *'Lyn:' Yes, yes of course. And how are you, Wil? Are you unhurt? *'Wil:' I am quite fine! *'Lyn:' Wil, you seem much happier now than you did back in the castle. Why is that? *'Wil:' It might be imprudent of me to say this, but... Something about this kind of expedition excites me! There are so many new things to see! *'Lyn:' Wil, you are from Pherae, are you not? Tell me...what sort of place is Pherae? It's under the rule of Eliwood's house, so I would think it peaceful, perhaps? *'Wil:' Yes. It is a nice place. It is near the sea, and the smell of the brine rides on the wind. I have not been home in a long time... *'Lyn:' Your parents are well, yes? Do you write to them often? *'Wil:' Eh!? Ah... Not that often, no... *'Lyn:' Well! That won't do! You should write them at once! That's an order! B Support *'Wil:' Dearest Mother and Father, I am sure you are both quite well as I write this... No, that's not how to begin... Hrm... *'Lyn:' Wil? What is it? You've been mumbling over there for a while... *'Wil:' L-L-Lady Lyndis! *'Lyn:' Well, you'd think I was a monster come to eat you! Say, did you ever write that letter? *'Wil:' Actually, that's what I was about to do, you see... *'Lyn:' Wil! *'Wil:' Ayee! H-Hey! It's tough, you know! I mean, I haven't been home in five years. What do I say? *'Lyn:' Five years!? *'Wil:' Yes, well, a lot has happened... *'Lyn:' But when I met you in Bern, didn't you say you were on your way home? *'Wil:' Ah... You remember that? *'Lyn:' Wil! *'Wil:' C-C'mon, give me a break! Why should I go home? My parents don't care either way. *'Lyn:' ...Is that true? *'Wil:' Huh? *'Lyn:' Nothing. ...Sorry for pushing you so. *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis? A Support *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis, about that letter... *'Lyn:' It's OK. Really, you don't have to write one. *'Wil:' I-I must apologize! I didn't know about your parents... I'm afraid I have been most unforgivably rude! *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wil:' Actually...I ran away from home. Together, with a friend... Five years ago. We had a plan, the two of us. We'd get lucky, make a fortune. Both our families'd live in happiness. That was our dream... But things didn't work out that way, of course. My friend went back home after only a month. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wil:' I thought I'd never forgive him, you know? How could he do that? He quit halfway... How could he respect himself after that? Of course...I was no better. I wandered for a few years. Finally, I came as far as Bern... But nothing ever changed. I was afraid to tell my parents, afraid they'd find out... After all, I was the one deserving no respect. *'Lyn:' ...Nothing ever changed? I would think that you realizing your own mistake was a big change. *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis... *'Lyn:' It's true, Wil. Sain often told me: "That Wil is such a miser, he'll not loan me one gold." "What's the point in saving all the time? Gold's to be spent!" *'Wil:' ... ... *'Lyn:' And Kent, too, he said: "Wil is my best student-- the most attentive by far." "He's driven, that one..." "There's someone he wants to please by becoming a knight, I can tell." *'Wil:' ... ... *'Lyn:' Stay in the Knights of Caelin until you've reached your goal. But I think your parents would like to hear that you are safe and well... More than seeing you as a knight years from now... or having you bring them mountains of gold... *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis... I'll do it. I'll write them a letter tonight. *'Lyn:' Yes. And Wil... I'm sorry for pushing you. *'Wil:' Not at all! I feel like I will owe you until my dying day, Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' Remember, a letter isn't enough. You need to go home. *'Wil:' Yes! I will! With Wallace C Support *'Lyn:' Wallace. *'Wallace:' Ah, Lady Lyndis! *'Lyn:' I wanted to thank you for fighting with us. *'Wallace:' It is nothing! I have sworn my body and blade to Caelin! It is my duty to aid the lady Lyndis. Ah, I was going to ask you how the knights of Caelin have been doing? Have they been following the training courses in my “Manual of Knightly Prowess”? *'Lyn:' Y-Yes... They’re all giving in their best. All except that one crazy course in which they’re supposed to circle the domain at top speed... *'Wallace:' What!? Those weak-bellied wimps! How many times did I explain: Leave out one of the drills in the manual, and the good it has done will be for naught! *'Lyn:' But they’re only human! Running full speed around the domain is impossible! *'Wallace:' With an iron will, nothing is impossible, my Lady. At my best, I circled the domain thrice, in armor! *'Lyn:' You can’t set one person as a standard for all, especially one as exceptional as yourself! *'Wallace:' Nonsense! Lord Hassar dismounted and ran the three laps with me, he did! *'Lyn:' Wallace! You... You knew my father? *'Wallace:' I knew him well. I knew Lord Hassar well, for he was my rival in all things. *'Lyn:' Tell me! Tell me about my father! B Support *'Lyn:' Phew... ... *'Wallace:' Good show! You wield a sword with grace. *'Lyn:' Good day, General Wallace. *'Wallace:' You’ve come so far in such a short time. Not only have you mastered the basics, but your progress beyond is swift indeed. *'Lyn:' I learned the sword... from my father. *'Wallace:' Yes, it is true that Lord Hassar was good not just with the bow, but with the sword as well. *'Lyn:' I...must become stronger. And not just for this battle... There is something else I must do. *'Wallace:' Perhaps, Lady Lyndis... you speak of the bandits that took your parents’ lives? *'Lyn:' My mother, my father... and the people of Lorca who died... With this sword, I’ll avenge them all one day, I swear it. *'Wallace:' How saddened the marquess would be if he heard, that a lady of Caelin was plotting revenge... *'Lyn:' You would have me forget!? Can I forget the blood that was spilled? Can I forget my father!? Never! I cannot! *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis... *'Lyn:' I am sorry, Sir Wallace. But this is something that I cannot forget. *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis... Do you hate them—the ones who did this to you? *'Lyn:' Yes, I hate them. Very much. They took my father and mother from me... I shall never forgive them. As long as they live, I can never move on! *'Wallace:' ... ... A Support *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' General Wallace...? *'Wallace:' I had not thought to ever tell this to anyone... But I shall tell you, and only you. *'Lyn:' What is it? *'Wallace:' I haven’t told you how I came to Bern... *'Lyn:' You mean you didn’t wander here by chance? *'Wallace:' No, not by chance. I came to Bern for a reason. I had a purpose... *'Lyn:' A purpose? *'Wallace:' The bandits that used to live in the Taliver Mountains... They are no more. I destroyed the bandits of Taliver. *'Lyn:' ...Why!? Why did you do such a thing!? The bandits of Taliver were my enemies! They were mine to... *'Wallace:' ...Lady Lyndis. I killed them—but not for revenge. I want you to be happy... I wanted the single daughter of Lord Hassar and Lady Madelyn... ...to be happy. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis. If you truly wished revenge upon them, you should be happy. Hatred can be strength. On the plains, you needed that strength to survive. But left too long, hatred can twist and consume you. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wallace:' The blood of your parents flows in your veins. That you live must bring them no end of joy. But for you to be filled with such hate... Is this what your parents would have wished for? *'Lyn:' But...But I... ... ... *'Wallace:' My words now might not reach you, I know that. Still, Lady Lyndis, listen: I pray that your heart will not be clouded. For you have the clear eyes of your mother, and in clarity lies beauty. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports